Paradoxe
by asuka snape
Summary: Il a joué, il a gagné. Son gain? ... Tout perdre. C'est son paradoxe.


Paradoxe

« Cher journal

C'est comme un vide, une douleur infinie, cruelle et sourde. Les gens n'existent plus, seule la personne qui fait souffrir est présente. Dans ses paroles, ses gestes. Pourtant ils ne me sont pas destinés.

J'ai mal à un point ou je m'y bloque, je m'y complais alors que je la hais. Passer au dessus ? Faites le si vous en êtes capable.

Je sui forte et je sombre, courageuse et je fuis, fière et petite. Quelques mots et tant d'autres encore pour simplement dire que je souffre. A cause de lui. A cause des autres.

Je l'ai aimé et je l'aimerai toujours au fond, on oublie pas quelque chose d'aussi fort, mais pour mon malheur on ne choisie pas non plus la personne à qui tout est donné.

Cet homme m'a fait découvrir ce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir apprendre, il m'a fait apprécier ce que je pensai haïr et pourtant… pourtant il me blesse de la plus ignoble des manières.

Le mensonge.

L'hypocrisie.

L'ignorance.

Pendant un certain temps, deux ans pour tout dire, j'ai supporté, j'ai ravalé, j'ai accepté. Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu lui expliquer, me faire entendre mais il m'a délaissé pour d'autres.

Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Peut-être…

Oui…

Mon erreur ? Je lui ai tout apporté, tout offert.

Mon corps.

Mon cœur.

Mes rêves.

« Fait attention car j'ai déposer mes rêves a tes pieds et tu marches dessus. »

Cette phrase… les gens peuvent faire attention. Lui il les a déchirés, broyés.

Il disait aimer nos soirées, nos nuits, nos ébats. Aujourd'hui il m'éloigne pour plaire aux autres. Parce que se n'est pas normal que l'on soit proche… il les a écouté et me voilà devant mon écran, à pleurer, à supplier que cette douleur aiguë qui me vrille ce que j'avais de plus cher en moi cesse. Mon cœur.

Je devrais être avec lui mais il ne veut plus me voir.

J'aimerai tant le haïr pour que tout soit plus simple, mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'opportunité.

Il a voulu a plusieurs reprises me faire partir pour mon bien, il a voulu choisir pour moi. J'ai résisté et en ce jour je cède.

Je m'effondre serai plus approprié.

Et ce sont ceux que je considère comme ma famille qui en sont responsable.

Je vais fuir ce lieu qui me fait tant de mal, fuir les personnes qui me blessent encore plus en disant « c'est pour ton bien ».

Et quand je serai loin, je sombrerai encore plus, plus loin, plus profondément.

La solution ? Il y en a une. La liberté. La délivrance.

La lâcheté…

Mais j'en suis incapable. Je me hais pour ça. Je souhaiterai temps que tout se stop et pourtant j'espère encore que tout s'arrange, qu'il revienne vers moi et me prenne tout contre lui en pleurant qu'il s'en veut de tout ce qu'il m'a fait et me fait subir.

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve.Un rêve utopique.

Quand je pense à lui, mon cœur se sert dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal, il s'emballe au point où ses battements en deviennent désordonnés. Mes pensées sont brisées, mes yeux sont aveugles tant je pleure et mon âme meurt.

Je le hais, je l'aime, l'arbore et le vénère.

Si c'est ceci l'amour, je me dois de réfuter un adage…

« Mieux vaut perdre l'amour que de ne jamais l'avoir connu »

Seulement les gens ne pensent pas ça quand ils sont bas. Ils osent le dire quand tout va bien chez eux.

En somme, les gens ne savent que ce qui les arranges en dépit de ceux qui les entour.

Je le pensais différent.

Je me suis trompée et j'en subis les conséquences.

Il faut que je me relève pour lui montrer que c'est lui le faible et en même temps couler me donne l'impression qu'il reviendra plus vite.

Je suis folle. Folle de lui.

Et lui s'en fiche.

Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre, ressentir ce qu'il m'inflige, et dans un sens c'est mieux pour toi. Je ne souhaite à personne cette douleur, cependant tant de monde la vit.

Mais je suis courageuse, je suis une griffondor.

Merci à toi Severus qui fut ma moitié.

… Et qui as tout sacrifié pour le regard des autres…

H.G »

-----------------

La pièce est sombre et l'air y est mort.

Mort comme la jeune femme qui baigne dans son liquide vital.

Mort comme son professeur, son amour qui pleure sur le dernier mot écrit de la main de son élève.

« Pardon »

Il a joué. Il a gagné.

Son gain ?

Tout perdre…

_Pour toutes celles qui comprennent ce que j'ai écrit, et ce que je ressens en ce moment même, je leur dédis ce OS._

_Si il y a des fautes pardonnez moi…_


End file.
